columbia_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Head Paladin Meric Belles
Meric Belles History Meric was born into and has served with the Brotherhood for his entire life, leaving with the Brotherhood from California. He is the same age as Sarah Lyons, and has chased after her (and unknown to her, her affections) his entire life, constantly pushing himself to the very limits to impress her. This borderline obsession with her lead Meric to devote himself fully to her father’s cause of aiding the wastelanders, constantly volunteering for mission after mission in order to impress Sarah. This led him to become very experienced in combat, and he excelled in various aspects of it. Despite this, he was never chosen to be part of Lyon’s Pride, a thing which continues to irk him to this day. When the Outcasts left, Meric, despite inwardly agreeing with them, remained with the Brotherhood. At first, Meric didn’t blame them. And as much as he hated to admit it, there were times he wished to go with them. However, upon seeing how mad they made Sarah, his opinions were easily swayed. Despite his inward feelings, Meric began to develop a hatred for them, wishing to take vengeance. But the Brotherhood never attacked the Outcasts, at least anything outside of mere skirmishes here and there. So Meric continued on, going on mission after mission for the Elder; proving himself to be worthy of the title Paladin, which was, to his great delight, a title bestowed upon him by none other than the object of his affections, Sarah. And then the son of the James entered the picture. He seemed to grasp the attention of Sarah, earning the ire of the young Paladin. In response, he requested permission to lead numerous teams out into the wastes for various reasons in order to simply get away from the two. When the Enclave came into the picture, Meric was one of the first to volunteer to fight them off, partly for Sarah’s sake, and partly out of the ever growing desire to protect those he called his brothers. While the missions against them were brutal, he took great pride in the fact he took down a few of the “black devils”. During the battle for the Purifier, Sarah was injured greatly. Enraged by this, Meric swore vengeance against the Enclave, also swearing he’d deal with James’ son once this was all over for his interference and for getting Sarah hurt. Elder Lyons saw his anger over the matter, and decided to use it to his advantage, putting Meric in charge of the assault on Raven Rock. Grateful for the chance, Meric lead the charge against Raven Rock personally, and although they took great casualties, they had won the day and destroyed the headquarters. He didn’t receive the homecoming he had hoped for however. Upon his return, he found that the Enclave had attacked, killing and injuring many Brotherhood members right in their own base, as well as effectively reducing it to ruin before pulling out. Not all hope was lost however. Soldiers who still remained alive from the attack revealed the Elder and Sarah were still alive, though they did not say what had happened to James’ son, who had been stationed there officially as a Knight. As Meric descended into the depths of the Citadel, he learned of the young man’s fate.On the pathway to the lower portions of the Citadel lay James’ son, beaten, bloody, and lifeless. The Brotherhood’s “hero” had been slain. With no one else around and out of spite, Meric pulled his laser pistol and shot the corpse, symbolizing his own hate of the man. While the Brotherhood may mourn his death, Meric would always relish it. Afterwords, Meric went down and retrieved the Elder and his now-conscious daughter, who was quite glad to see him. The members of the Brotherhood rallied around the three, signaling the start of the long and arduous rebuilding process. During this stretch of time, Meric finally confessed to Sarah (Perhaps out of fear of another young upstart stealing her away from him), and she returned his feelings. Within the year, the two were wed.Meric, in recognition of all that he had done for the Brotherhood in and out of combat situations, was awarded the title of Head Paladin, the first of Lyon’s Brotherhood. Once healed, Sarah returned to her post as leader of Lyon’s Pride, though her husband ensured the Pride was never in any overly risky situations, much to Sarah’s disdain. In recent days, Sarah became pregnant with her and Meric’s first child, and was forced resign her post as leader of Lyon’s Pride, with Meric himself taking up the role. Now Meric’s days are filled with caring for his wife, organizing troop movements, and going on the occasional mission with the Pride. Apperance Meric is a beast of a man, standing at a height of 6’5 and weighing in around 230 lbs, all of it being muscle. He has many scars, including a rather large one from a knife under his right eye. He is very tanned, though this has diminished a good deal since spending the majority of his time inside the Citadel. Still, his complexion is moderately dark. As far as hair goes, his natural hair color is black, though he has no facial hair and opts for shaving his head due to his not wanting to mess with it at all. Personality Meric is very complex person, and perhaps has a bit of a mental issue as well. Clearly a bit on the obsessive side, he is quite overprotective of his wife. While he does indeed love his Brotherhood and its members, his true loyalties lie with Sarah, and he wouldn’t think twice about sacrificing others, even his own brothers, for her. This leads him to be very jealous when it comes to her, and downright violent in some cases, none which end very well for the other party. Despite this, he is quite qualified for his position and carries it out well. He is very organized, and makes it a point to keep track of where everything and everyone under his command is, which has saved more than a few patrols throughout the years. And while his true loyalties lie with Sarah, he is still extremely loyal to the Brotherhood and many consider him to be a patriot of sorts, as well as good candidate to take over the aging Elder’s position when the time comes. As far as morality goes, Meric would likely be considered dead neutral. While he genuinely cares about people (Specifically those of the Brotherhood), he has no issue with killing the occasional wastelander who he deems a threat, regardless of it’s a reasonable threat or not. This goes double for when it comes to Sarah, and many a man have met their ends at his hands when she is concerned. Weapons and Armor Laser pistol and laser rifle though he is known to carry a ripper on occasion. Meric's armor however an entirely different story is, and is unique to him. Salvaging the chest-plate, boots, and gauntlets (as well as a few strips of metal here and there) from a suit of APA of an Enclave trooper Meric killed during the battle for Raven Rock and utilizing parts from his own T-45d suit, Meric fashioned a monstrosity entirely unique to him that has in its own right become a symbol of his office as well as the monster of a man it houses. Modifying the various parts of his own suit to fit the salvaged pieces of APA and welding the black strips to his helmet, Meric's armor looks like something out of a recruit's nightmare, all too reminiscent of the "black devils" it was salvaged from. Meric believes this serves as a constant reminder as to what the Brotherhood's true enemies are, and is quite proud of the suit. Category:Characters